1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a pixel and an organic light emitting display device including one or more pixels.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display apparatuses allow users to access information. Examples of display apparatus include liquid crystal displays and organic light emitting displays. These displays may include a data driver for supplying data signals to data lines, a scan driver for supplying scan signals to scan lines, and a plurality of pixels connected to the scan lines and the data lines.
In an attempt to reduce manufacturing costs, some displays have been equipped with demultiplexers. The demultiplexers receive data signals through output lines of their data drivers and time-divisionally output the data signals to data lines. The number of data lines is therefore greater than the number of output lines.